


wake up every morning with you in my bed

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Marriage, bakery!harry, harrys journal, mentions of Niall, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis finds Harry's journal and what's inside scares him more than he would like to admit (prompt by @WORLDLWT on twitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up every morning with you in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> this was not my idea, it was @WORLDLWT's on twitter so i strongly advise you to go follow her:) she gave me permission to use this.

Louis shouldn't look in it. He knows he shouldn't open the journal Harry had for three years after their first visit to New York. But he does, because Harry should trust him with personal belongings. It's been five years.

Harry was working in his bakery in the early afternoon, when Louis woke up, and had left his leather covered book on his side table with the string tied firmly around it. He always used to write in it as he watched Louis play football games or when he was in a happy, loving mood and blushing. Louis still loved the effect he had on his boyfriend after the long time they had been together. It's suprising they weren't married a week into the official relationship taking in consideration how in love they were.

The thing was, Harry must have wanted Louis to look into his notes because he never left the book just laying around for anyone to see or read. It slightly put Louis on edge. What if Harry wrote down all the deepest secrets he had kept from Louis and it ended up that Harry wasn't even his real name. Maybe it was Luke or Josh, who knew. Or maybe this was Harrys way of telling Louis he thought they should take a break. The first page would read 'im sorry' following the next twenty pages talking about how Louis never cleaned up or cooked or slept in so late that when Harry came home from work at 6pm every night Louis was still in bed half asleep.

This is how Louis came to have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and the journal was in his hands as he sat cross legged in their white sheets. He admired the untidy artwork on the cover in black biro and the quote from an old book Harry once read him to sleep. He unwrapped the leather belt around the book before unfolding the cover back and turning onto the first page.

The date was scribbled in the top right hand corner in black ink then the lyrics to a song Louis had never heard were in rushed handwriting. It was a love song, although the word love never came in the song and it was about marriage, although the word marrige or marry wasn't in any of the lyrics. Louis tried to hum it to a slow beat but gave up when none of his rhythms worked with the metaphors about a ring and a tan. Maybe it was a poem, he thought.

The words continued onto the back of the single page and his fingers flicked through the songs he knew Harry had demo-ed in the studio with Niall. Every page had a date and time until he had got around to the middle of the book and the writing wasn't on the lines nor rushed. Some was in a cursive font and some in print as if it was to go in an official document or contract. However, the words, or name, on the page startled Louis a little bit more than anticipated. All it was was 'Harry Tomlinson' over and over as if he was a teenage practising his signature for when he was older.

What confused Louis was that Harrys surname name was Styles, not Tomlinson.

Well fuck.

Louis checked the next page for other names Harry had wrote down in his untidy handwriting but came across another page titled 'baby names' that was spilt into two sides, one headed with 'boys' and another with 'girls' Louis was overwhelmed, sure the two had talked about the future and knew they were going to become the Tomlinson family but Harry seemed so ready for commitment only at twenty one. He was so young and Louis, being older and dating more seriously before finding Harry, thought he was rushing into everything. But Louis was head over heels for Harry and wasn't going to let him go easily.

Before Louis could wrap the book back up and place it in the exact space he had found it he heard the doors lock click and Harry shouting his name. Instead of panicing the left the journal open and ran out to welcome his baby home with a kiss and a hug.

"Babe," Louis smiled rushing up to Harry in his boxer-breifs that he hadn't changed out of since waking up and morning breath despite the time. He moved into the kitchen where he found Harry unpacking a few treats from the bakery which were probably left overs or things he'd dropped on the floor but Louis didn't mind. Instead of leaving him to unpack in peace he wrapped his tiny hands around Harrys tiny waist and pushed him against the counter softly and tapped his hip to tell Harry to jump up on the surface. Harry did, but not before moving a few things out of his way. Louis stood between his lanky legs on his tip toes and kissed Harrys nose quickly before capturing his lips in a soft but long kiss.

"What is this?" Harry mumbled, breathy and giggly. He ran his hand through Louis' messy fringe with a confused look until Louis held his hand and rest in on his lap.

"Marry me," Louis started suddenly with his eyes closed. He chuckled a little before continuing, "Not because you love me but because you want to wake up every morning with me in bed besides you. Because the kisses we share are the best ones you've ever had and the best ones you'll ever need. Just because the list of baby names in a jounal I've never read should end in Tomlinson. And most of all because I need you and your love because I want to change your name from Styles to Tomlinson so you can sign for packages under the name 'Harry Tomlinson' or introduce me to people as your husband. Harry Styles, I love you to infinity and beyond so please let me take away the tan on your left hand where your forth finger meets the knuckle and marry me."

Harry was choked up by the end of the first sentence. He wiped his eyes before throwing his arms around Louis neck. He mumbled incoherent words into Louis neck before pulling away and kissing his lips in want.

"Yes," He slurred out, "A thousand times, yes." Harry smiled still with tears in his deep green eyes.

"Good," Louis smiled, happy with the last minute proposal. He had Harry for as long as he wanted, "I'm sorry I don't have a ring, we'll have to go shopping and I'll buy you the biggest diamond they have in the shop. Anything for my baby."

"You could have proposed with a haribo ring and i would still marry you." Harry giggled before capturing Louis lips in a sweet, innocent kiss and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, pulling him closer. Louis pushed Harry off the counter and held his weight by grasping each of Harrys thighs and walking them both up to their room, pushing the journal away and laying down in a fit of giggles and meaningful kisses.


End file.
